Geogłaz
Geogłaz ''(ang. Geoshard)'' - to śluzak typu Ziemia. Posiada on cztery łapy i ogon. Jest cały opancerzony w świecących się kolcach. Tworzy fluoryzujące kryształy. Zadebiutował w odcinku "Dżentelmen i Złodziejka" , gdzie zahibernował Dayna'e Poor . Później zostaje użyty w odcinku Powrót przez Eli'a do stworzenia tarczy przed atakiem ghuli . W odcinku Dreszczyk Gry Eli używa swojego Geogłaza by stworzyć tarcze przed atakiem Mistrza Gier . W odcinku Bandoller of Brother w plecaku widać Geosharda Eli'a . W odcinku Night as Dark widać Geogłaza w pojemniku na śluzaki .' ' Występowanie Geogłaz najprawdopodobniej żyje w Pieczarze Blasku lub w Kryształowych Jaskiniach gdzie znajduje się dużo kryształów. Wygląd Geogłaz jest żółty,z niebieskimi plecami i czubku głowy,na której ma kryształy,ma turkusow źrenice.Po transformacji wygląda podobnie z różnicą kształtu i wielkości oraz kończyn tylnych. Umiejętności *'Convergem' - strzela kulą, która przy uderzeniu okrywa przedmiot i ofiarę kryształami, krępując. *'Shieldore' - uderza w ziemię i sprawia, że wybijają się z niej kryształy, formując twardą, ochronną kopułę nad właścicielem. *'Jadespire' - strzela ostrymi jak brzytwa odłamami z kryształów. Ciekawostki *Geogłaz i Kryształek to jedyne śluzaki które mają cztery łapy po transformacji. *Geogłaz Eli'a nie ma imienia. *Angielska nazwa pochodzi od sł''ów geo - od geologii - nauki o ziemii i shard - odłamek bądź kamień.'' *W zależności od ataku jego kryształy mają inny kolor, lecz zazwyczaj są to odcienie zielonego i limonkowego. *Nie wiadomo kiedy Eli zdobył tego śluzaka . *Jego transformacja jest bardzo podobna do protoformy. *Jego przednie i tylnie łapy są tej samej długości. *Tworzone przez niego kryształy są bardzo wytrzymałe. Te pokrywające niszczy śpiew Slirena, a kryształową kopułę zniszczyły walące się, twarde głazy i potężna seria ghuli. *Geogłaz nie ma zghulowanej wersji. *Ma charakterystyczny, wystający kieł w protoformie (taki jak Zamrażacz). Ma też normalne zęby, ale przeważnie widać tylko kieł, choć czasem i on jest niewidoczny. *Na angielskiej Slugterra Wiki piszą że Geogłaz ma swojego ghula o nazwie Neoshard, lecz nie potwierdzono, czy ten ghul istnieje. *W protoformie ma w pobliżu czułek kryształy. *Jego kły po transformacji są pod postacią kryształów. *Jeśli jego kryształy trafią w mózg lub serce zostaną one zahibernowane a skutki tego będą tragiczne, czyni go to bardzo niebezpiecznym śluzakiem. *Jego kryształy nie święcą w protoformie, ale po transformacji już tak. *Tworzona przez Geogłaza kryształowa kula wygląda tak samo jak lodowa kula Zamrażacza, tylko że jest mniejsza i ma inny kolor. *Prawdopodobnie kryształy pokrywające Geogłaza da się zniszczyć tak jak kopułę, tylko że w serialu użyto Slirena, ponieważ przy wysadzaniu kryształów okryta nimi Dayna zostałaby ranna. Geoshard protoform.png|Geogłaz w blasterze Dżentelmena. 350px-Geo shard.png|Dayna po oberwaniu kryształową kulą Geoshard_100_km.png|Geogłaz po wystrzale Dayna zahibernowana przez kryształy.JPG|Dayna zahibernowana przez kryształy Geogłaza Geoshard złowieszczo się uśmiecha.JPG|Geogłaz w blasterze Geoshard Transformuje.JPG|Geogłaz transformuję się Geoshard Transformuje2.JPG Geoshard.JPG|Geogłaz Przed atakiem Geoshard Eli`a.JPG|Geogłaz w blasterze Eli'ego Wyszczelony Geoshard.JPG Geoshard Eli`a po wyszczale.JPG|Geogłaz atakuje Zakopany Geoshard tworzy kryształy.JPG|Wyrastające z ziemi kryształy Geogłaza Geoshard Eli`a broni przed głazami.JPG|Wyerastające z ziemi kryształy Geogłaza Retrospekcja- dżentelmen i Geoshard.JPG|Geogłaz w blasterze Pocisk Geosharda.png|Atak Geogłaza geogłas transformuje.png Tarcza Geosharda.png|Tarcza Geogłaza Geogłaz.JPG Zmęczony Geogłaz.JPG Nowy śluzak po prawej.JPG Geoshard leci w ziemie.JPG Geogłaz 2.JPG Geogłaz patrzy.JPG Śluzaki z kolejce.JPG Go.JPG Geogłaz i Sliren.JPG Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Ziemia Kategoria:Dżentelmen Kategoria:Śluzaki nieokreślonego występowania Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Kryształy Kategoria:Oddychający pod wodą Kategoria:Bezkręgowce Kategoria:Nie zghulowane Kategoria:Śluzaki z czułkami w protoformie Kategoria:Śluzaki bez czułek po transformacjii